Pretty Gunslinger Sailor Moon
by Peder Andersson
Summary: A new act unfolds as the parts of many stories combine and the author adds a gun.


**Pretty Gunslinger Sailor Moon**

**Act 1: Usagi is a crybaby? Magnificent Transformation!**

Usagi rested in her bed covered by the quilt and enjoyed the heat below it. She looked up against the ceiling and her tired eyes struggled to adapt to the dim light that came through on the edges of the curtain. She was still tired, wanted to sleep for another age. She turned her head and looked at the clock that stood on her bedside table, released a loud sigh but did not act to move. Just wanted to lie there a moment more, feel her own heat return to her and allow her mind to awaken. Rubbed her naked feet together and deep inside she felt her emotions stir.

Her belly rumbled as a call for breakfast and she sat up in her bed and removed the quilt and revealed herself, she wore a pink pyjamas with adorned with several emerald stars. A yawn slipped from her lips and she stretched her hands towards the ceiling and a patch of her belly became visible. she rose, walked over to the curtain and pulled it up. The morning outside was gorgeous with a blue sky guarded by a shining yellow sun and she remained looking at it, closed her eyes and summoned to her eyes the mirage of a man, the man whom she loved. Slowly as the coming of spring a smile sprouted on her lips and with a ripple down her spine she was summoned back to reality.

The door to her room was open, her mother stood there and regarded her with large brown eyes that cared deeply for her child. "The shower is free." She announced and saw something come to her daughters face, that shroud of innocence that only existed for those unkissed. "I'll begin with breakfast." She added and smiled as she turned away.

Usagi felt the hot water pour over her and followed each curve of her body and washed remains of yesterday from her skin. Rubbed herself tenderly to peel layers of loose skin away and leave her skin smooth and more colourful. Felt her legs and the stubble present there, decided to do nothing about it today since her knee highs would cover it. She closed the valve, reached for the bottle of emerald shampoo, squeezed a little into her right hand and felt the fragrance of lavender and camomile rise towards her. She massaged it into her moist blond hair while a cold sensation began to crawl over her as the remains of water began to dry.

She rinsed her hair carefully then reached for the shower cream, built up a peach foam between her hands then began began to clean her neck, chest and armpits all the way down to her feet. Felt that both her feet had calluses by the heel and she knew that her new shoes where to blame. She washed herself and inhaled the hot fumes that where concoction of the shower cream and water and the strong odour of herself rose from her and she closed her eyes, raised her face against the water and felt it beat against it and calm rushed through her.

"Usagi!" She could hear her mother calling her from downstairs. "Hurry or you'll be late for school." Usagi closed the valve and stepped out of the shower, took a towel and began drying herself then wrapped it around her body and walked back to her room. Dressed herself and did some make up and took her bag and went downstairs where her mother and the rest of the family was waiting at the breakfast table. "You will be late." Her mother said again and offered her a plate with a piece of toast and half a carrot.

"I know." Usagi said and sat down beside her little brother and ate hastily and washed it down with some tea. It was at that moment she had the awkward sensation that someone was looking at her, a presence not in the room, but outside it. She looked around curiously as she rose from her chair and bowed towards her parents. "Goodbye." She said and heard their replies as she left.

"You will be late for school." Her parents echoed and Usagi smiled as she went to the door and slipped into her shoes and began of towards school.

About halfway there Usagi remembered that she had forgot to brush her teeth. Cautiously she cheeked her breath and just as she did someone walked past her and a commentary was released into the air. "Did it smell bad?"

Usagi looked up, saw before her a very beautiful young man with jet black hair and brown eyes that taunted her. Her heart raced and she slowly removed her hand from her face and shyly looked at him with no words coming to her aid.

The man fumbled in his pocket for something then reached her a piece of gum. "This might help." He said with a chime to his voice as the girl before him was flushed to red and from her lips parted.

"It didn't smell." She said and her eyes became knives as she aimed them towards him. "I just checked, just in case."

"In case of what?" He said his eyebrows inquisitively raised. "In case someone would kiss you?" He laughed and returned the gum to his pocket. "Silly little girl."

Usagi heart leaped in anger. "What do you know, you're the one carrying around gum. Mr. Stinky breath." She looked away from him and raised her nose into the air.

The man continued to walk down the street. "I just hope you don't poison your classmates with that breath."

School. Usagi reminded herself then ran past the pesky man only to hear the bell ring and realise that she would be late.

Usagi stood outside the classroom, heard the voices within as she slowly pushed the door open and her teacher Haruna Sakurada looked at her with strict eyes and elevated her shoulders and her hair was brought to a unsteady rest on her shoulders. "Stay in the corridor Miss Tsukino, class has already started." Usagi nodded and closed the door while sporadic laughters erupted in the classroom.

With her back against the wall Usagi sat on the floor and regarded the boring wall before her while she heard the muffled voice of her teacher inside the room. Someday she would be in time, probably not tomorrow and maybe not even next week, but someday. A sigh slipped over her lips, brought her knees close to her body and rested her chin against the right kneecap. This day had not started good at all, first of she forgot to brush her teeth and second she meets this handsome guy who just teased her. But why? She had never met him before, still he felt somehow familiar but was a real meanie. Maybe her breath wasn't its best today put far from hazardous. She inhaled and blew her cheeks into large bags of air. Maybe he had seen him somewhere before, she searched her mind as she slowly drained her cheeks from air.

She had seen that mean guy with Motoki Furuhata at the Game Center Crown. Could they be classmates? They where both really cute, maybe they where lovers. Usagi sighed. She really liked Motoki, he was kind to her, flirted with her every time she came around. It was just her luck if he was gay.

It was then she felt it again, felt as if someone where watching her. Rapidly she looked in both directions and in the distant far of the corridor she saw a small lunch box standing. Curiosity made her rise to her feet and she walked over to investigate and to her surprise she found that the lunch box belonged to her, it had her name written on top surrounded by stars in various colours.

Had she dropped her lunch box on her way in? But the more she thought about it she realised that she had forgotten her lunch box at home. So what did it do here?

Usagi crouched, seized the box with both hands and looked around - and saw it. Not far from her sat a black cat with a crescent shape on her forehead and with large eyes it looked at her then spoke. "Always forgetful Usagi." It said and leaned its head to the right.

Usagi felt her jaw drop and she blinked twice then looked around. "Who talked?" She asked the emptiness around her and the cat shook its head and walked towards her.

"I did." The black cat stroked herself against Usagi's leg and the sudden touch felt a ripple of strange energy pass through her body. "Will you thank me?"

Usagi looked down at the cat. Focused her gaze on it and inhaled so deep her lungs almost burst. "Thanks." She said as her face went through several phases of distortion.

"My name is Luna." The cat continued as it danced around Usagi's legs. "I have had my eyes on you for some time." She purred calmly. "You are very important." But the cat was interrupted as Usagi heard the classroom doors behind her open and in a act of sheer impulse she hid the cat in her bag and turned to see Haruna Sakurada look at her.

"Trying to sneak away Miss Usagi?" Ms. Sakurada said as the young girl came walking towards her. "Be lucky that I won't report this to the principal." She continued with a smile arriving on her lips and she brandished the results from their last exam. "I think it will be punishment enough to let you show your parents this."

Usagi wanted to sink through the floor as she saw her score. "40 percent" She said as a soft mumble.

"You need 90 percent to pass." Haruna said and brought something feminine to her face then turned and walked back into the classroom.

"You need to study more." The cat said from the bag and Usagi zipped it close. She didn't want to listen, she just wanted to be alone.

She closed the restroom door behind her, jammed the lock with a pen then walked over to the large mirror that extended over the wall. "Stupid me." She said and placed the bag beside her, looked at the exam results again and could already hear her parents lecture her and wished that she could vanish.

"Can you open the bag?" Luna said as her movement deformed the bag. "I need to talk to you."

"You want to lecture me too?" Usagi said on the brink of tears. "I have other things to think about then studies." She crouched down and opened the bag and the cat looked at her with large oval very un-catlike eyes. "So whatever you have on your mind let us hope it doesn't disturb my female flow." She stood up once more and regarded herself in the mirror.

Luna leaped onto the marble foundation of washbasins. "You are a Princess Usagi." The cat said and folded its tail below her as she sat down. "Princess of the Moon Kingdom."

"Silly cat." Usagi said as she leaned against the cold marble. "I no Princess." She looked at her image in the mirror. "I think I'm going slightly mad, imagining that a cat can talk."

Beside her Luna closed her eyes and made the crescent shape on her forehead glow and Usagi saw the reflection of her change, saw her standing there garbed in a white flowing dress with a frilly collar and a below the thin fabric sharp black underwear was visible and from nowhere someone offered a hand a inside her head a familiar voice rang. "Want do dance my dear Princess?" Usagi curtsied before the mirror and saw her reflection do the same and she reached out to catch the mysterious hand and her fingertips touched the surface of the mirror.

She moistened her lips with the tip of her tongue as her fingers remained squeezed against the mirror. "I am a Princess?" The red began to shine on her cheeks and she looked at Luna. "Who was he, my lover? My husband?"

"Prince Endymion." The cat said and was about to scratched herself behind the ear when the girl suddenly grabbed her and looked deep into her eyes.

"Where is he now?" Usagi demanded to know. "Where is the Prince of my dreams."

There was a sorrow that began to grow in Luna's eyes and Usagi caught it and returned the cat to the marble foundation as she felt her heart heavy with sorrow. "He was killed along side you by Queen Beryl, I don't know if he has been reincarnated." Luna said and looked away from Usagi who had a grim expression on her face.

"Queen Beryl." Usagi said through clenched teeth. "So she is my enemy." She regarded herself in the mirror and felt a surge of power. "She is the one who separated me from my lover."

"True." Luna said and licked one of her paws. "But she gains her power from Queen Metalia, ruler of the Dark Kingdom. It is she who spurred Beryl into action by fuelling the jealousy she felt because Endymion loved you."

Usagi inhaled and looked at the cat. "Why are you telling me this, isn't it to late to do anything about it?"

Luna looked troubled back at Usagi. "Queen Beryl has been released from the seal done by the Silver Crystal. I need to awaken your powers so you can stop her from releasing Metalia into the world."

Usagi looked into the mirror again, regarded her face and body while a scepticism grew on her face. "So what powers do I possess?"

"Being late to class." Luna said and leaped down into the bag and Usagi sighed. Ms. Sakurada would be angry again.

The dark chamber had but a single light, it came from deep inside a black sphere placed upon a dark pedestal. The weak light revealed the silhouette of a woman behind the sphere and two arms released themselves from the shadow and pale hands unfolded themselves over the crystal and began manipulating the light within it and it grew and revealed the full figure of Queen Beryl.

Her hair was long and flaming red, her skin pale and her forehead adorned with a jade crystal above a v shaped black ornament. Eyebrows only thin lines above her brown eyes. Her voluptuous body with a slim waist and full chest was covered by a blue dress that kept her shoulders free and extended over her breast like two warped hands.

"Jadeite." She said and her powerful voice echoed in the chamber and a shadow stepped forward from the darkness and Queen Beryl focused her gaze upon him. "Go and collect energy, we need to feed human energy to Queen Metalia so she can break her seal."

The shadow of a man bowed then vanished and Queen Beryl allowed a smile to crawl to her lips. "Soon Queen Metalia you will be reborn."

Usagi walked slowly down the street with Luna curiously peeking out of her bag. "So Queen Beryl will do all in her power to release Queen Metalia, I need to do everything within in my power to stop her. Right?" Usagi looked down at the cat who looked back.

"But you are not alone Usagi, I there are three more Gunslingers to awaken. I just haven't found them yet."

"Gunslinger?" Usagi said awkwardly and looked at they stopped. "I will use guns?" She crinkled her nose uncomfortably. "That will seriously disturb me feminine flow."

Luna sighed. "It's your special power, you can transform into a magical Gunslinger and perform a array of attacks."

Usagi released a hot jet of air from her nostrils. "So how do I transform?" She said and rested a hand against her waist and saw the crescent mark on Luna's forehead began to glow. In the air between them a magical stone began to gather and with a chime it was fully assembled and slowly floated towards Usagi who seized it with her hand. Felt the heat of the gemstone rush through her body and the sudden power aroused her. "What is this?"

"A Moon Prism." The cat replied and sunk into a comfortable position inside the bag. "Place it somewhere convenient and when you want to transform just call; Moon Prism Power, Make Up!"

Usagi placed the Moon Prism at the centre of the bow on her school uniform. "Are you sure this will work?" Usagi said her face worried. "Do you really think I can transform?"

"I know you can transform." Luna replied and closed her eyes and yawned. "Time will give you opportunity to prove it."

Usagi felt the Prism with two fingers as she inhaled and felt a surge of power rush through her. Maybe I can? A voice inside her said and a smile came to her lips. She just had to survive her parents - get your act together speech - when they got to know about her 40 percent score on the last exam.

Usagi sat by the table with a parent on each side of her, her father to the left saying that she will never make a good wife and her mother to the right saying that she was a disgrace to the family. With force their words pushed their way into her head and made sure that she knew that if she ever came home with grades like these again she would be grounded and never again receive any pocket money. Usagi nodded as she felt the tears come to her eyes and she just stared at the table, it was moments like these she just wanted to scream. Make them realise that life for a young girl wasn't that simple, she had many things to think about. Like clothes, shoes, accessories and love. But now even more had been added to that list, if what Luna said was true, she had a enemy to do battle with.

"I know." Usagi said when she could not take any more, with the burn of tears in her throat she ran for the stairs and up to her room where she tossed herself onto the bed and drenched the pillow in tears. From the windowsill Luna looked at her, did not say anything just allowed Usagi to lie there and sob while she kept a close eye on the street below.

It was stirring Luna thought to herself. The wheel was in motion, she had played her card and Queen Beryl probably had played hers. Now they just had to wait for events to unfold. She glanced at Usagi who remained on the bed but no longer sobbed, just remained motionless in thoughts.

Luna remained in the room while Usagi was down eating, she watched the street while thinking about who the other Gunslingers could be. She did not sense any presence other then Usagi's at the school, maybe they all hadn't awoken yet. It had only been a few days since she herself regained her memory, Queen Beryl had probably been active for the same amount of time. She touched the window with her paw and the murmur of the voices downstairs came to her. Usagi was getting scolded again, Luna wondered what it could be this time and leaped from the window and down to the floor, hurried through the door and reached the kitchen just in time to see Usagi rise and storm off towards the door with tears streaming down her face then hastily slip into her shoes and escaped into the twilight with Luna sneaking out with her.

Usagi ran down the street with tears pouring down her face, inside she felt wide open, her parents constant pecking at her had revealed a gash in her heart and it was better to run then face them and the truths their accusations tossed light onto.

She reached a small gloomy park and sat down on one of the benches, Luna who was close behind jumped into her lap and stroked herself against the girl and said nothing, knew that her silent support was better then a verbal one. Gently Usagi patter her with moist fingers and they looked at each other as time passed.

Then suddenly from nowhere came noise, a piercing loud scream and Usagi got to her feet clutching Luna in her hands. Rape was the thought that crossed her mind and she ran praying that she would be on time, praying that there was something she could do.

Beside a bush a woman's body rested the face looking tormented and there was a faint glow to the skin. Beside the body was a creature hideously shaped as a woman with brown wicked hair and green skin. Usagi realised that the creature had noticed her and she swallowed hard as fear came to her chest and her anger was all but forgotten. What was this?

"A Youma." Luna said but to late, the creature had already leaped onto Usagi and was forcing the screaming girl to the ground while her open mouth began to drain Usagi's strength.

Usagi felt life faded from her and memories flash before her eyes, her parents, brother everything passing as painting memorialising her - Usagi Tsukino.

The sharp steam of a red rose pierced into the creatures back and it released a horrifying shriek and released Usagi who knew what to do. This was a creature guided by Queen Beryl, she needed to vanquish it. "Moon Prism Power." She called and power began to flow in her. "Make up!" And there was light, a bright light enveloped her and her skin began glowing golden, her chest was garbed in a white blouse and then a short plated skirt deep blue began to grow from her waist. Her hair shaped two buns on either side of her head and then the rest of her golden blond hair fell down on her back like bunny ears. Knee high boots with several ornamented stars graced her feet and leg and the centre of the buns where adorned with red crescent shapes. In her right gloved hand a sparkling gun materialized and the entire she exploded and from her back several ribbons created a elaborate bow.

Usagi laid on the ground with her gun aimed at the creature. "I am Sailor Moon, Gunslinger of Love, in the name of the moon I will vanquish you!" A magical blue light began to gather around her gun. "Moon Bullet Cascade." The magical light was absorbed by the gun and the next moment several azure blue bullets left the mouth of the gun and dug deep into the creature that tormented by screams was reduced to ash.

Usagi rose to her feet with the gun firmly held in one hand and looked around among the trees looking for her saviour, she thought she saw a shadow move and ran in that direction. There was no one there but beside one of the trees she found a piece of gum and she took it in her hand. "Endymion?" She called and looked into the night.

The shadow that was Jadeite stood before Queen Beryl who looked deeply dissatisfied as her fingers danced above that black sphere. "You have failed me." She said the tone of her voice stone cold. "Will there be a second time Jadeite?" Her subordinate fell to his knees and as he tried to beg for forgiveness she raised her hand and silenced him. "Collect energy and you will live, fail, and you will die."

Sailor Moon is the property of Naoko Takeuchi. Scenario is the property of Peder Andersson. Revision: 1. Responsible publisher: Peder Andersson.


End file.
